mineplexfandomcom-20200222-history
Mineplex Anti-Cheat
N.B: This page contains information about a feature of the server that has now been removed. It is here for archival reasons. G.W.E.N(2017) On the 4/13/17 Mineplex has finally upgraded the anticheat to Phase 3. G.W.E.N Phase Three Official Fourm Thread can be found here *Mineplex added new tools to G.W.E.N for specific hack clients! G.W.E.N (2016) ' On the 08/18/16 Mineplex officially released the new and updated anti-cheat, which they named G.W.E.N. This anti-cheat had better protection, and now could detect a lot more hacks, and would instantly take action against obvious hackers. In order to stop developers of hacked clients from being able to work out which hack G.W.E.N could detect, it worked with ban waves, meaning that lots of hackers would all be punished at once. Notes * The name G.W.E.N. stands for '''G'uardians 'W'atch 'E'verything 'N'ow * In the Main Lobby there are flying guardians, but this is purely cosmetic * When someone is about to get banned 4 guardians are flying in circle around them, firing lasers to them. After while they explode, followed with a chat message GWEN> player's name has been banned. I am always watching. ** This animation is very similar to the Guardian Kit's smash in SSM. '''Mineplex Anti-Cheat, usually referred to as simply MAC or Anti-Cheat, was Mineplex's custom solution to catching hackers. When MAC caught a player behaving in a way that normal players could not—for example, running much faster than usual—it kicked them from the game server, with the prefix "MAC >" in blue showing the reason in chat. It is confirmed M.A.C. was logging the violations of all players. However, it is unknown if players were banned by the anti-cheat. The below chart will list of GWEN punishment lengths (UNCONFIRMED) Before May 2017, the GWEN Anti-Cheat previously banned players 'permanently '''on the first time. If this has happened, the punishment length is correct and will not be modified to 5 days by appealing. History G.W.E.N (2016) On the 08/18/16 Mineplex officially released the new and updated anti-cheat, which they named G.W.E.N. This anti-cheat has better protection, and now could detect a lot more hacks, and would instantly take action against obvious hackers. In order to stop developers of hacked clients from being able to work out which hack G.W.E.N could detect, it worked with ban waves, meaning that lots of hackers would all be punished at once. The development of G.W.E.N is continuous, and so far there have been 2 'phases', which are spoken about below; G.W.E.N Phase One ''Official release thread can be found here *Very first introduction of G.W.E.N, MAC has already been disabled (no longer kicks etc). G.W.E.N has 'taken over'. *G.W.E.N is only able to 'recognise' very simple and obvious hackers *G.W.E.N is only able to take immediate actions against certain types of extreme hackers G.W.E.N Phase Two Official release thread can be found here *G.W.E.N banwaves are introduced. This was introduced because banning a hacker the second they are detected for hacking makes developing bypasses much easier *G.W.E.N. Phase Two has added round one of movement checks to G.W.E.N,, these movement checks will only target players who are blatantly triggering the system Inception (2013 prior) Mineplex had always been hesitant about the anti-cheating plugins they use, as the special minigames could make a plugin think that a player was cheating when they were completely innocent, like being kicked for flying when they were simply being thrown through the air by a minigame, stepping on enemy territory in Turf Wars, or getting caught by Douglas the Dragon in Dragon Escape. Anti-cheat plugins designed around Vanilla or simple Bukkit servers couldn't anticipate Mineplex's unique features. Announcement (2013) On October 16, 2013, Chiss announced that Mineplex Anti-Cheat was in the Beta stages of development, and was showing high promise in catching hackers. A picture was included in the post, seen right. Release and Usage (2014) On April 27, 2014, Mineplex Anti-Cheat was released, more than six months after its original announcement. Tweaks were said to be forthcoming, along with a warning on the possibility of getting kicked due to lag. On October 13, 2014 and October 31, 2014, Mineplex Anti-Cheat was slightly updated to prevent false-positives and negatives. Removal from Mainstream Usage (2015) Mineplex Anti-Cheat was removed for the most part on February 15, 2015, and was replaced by a custom build of NoCheatPlus. Defek7 stated on the homepage that the developers did not have the time to develop it enough for it to be a really effective method of ensuring fair play. Mineplex had worked with the lead developer of NoCheatPlus to ensure its suitability for use on the server. Reactions from players have been mixed, with some players complaining about high levels of rubber-banding due to NoCheatPlus' restrictions. Category:Mineplex Management